


You've got a spell on me, or do you not?

by Saturn01



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are Scylla's parents, Raylla Samhain Week, Soft and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn01/pseuds/Saturn01
Summary: Scylla is a witch who just moved to a new city with her parents. As usual, she casts a spell to protect her from the humans' eyes but something goes wrong and Raelle Collar can't help but fall for her.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	You've got a spell on me, or do you not?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Raylla Samhain Week day 3, but I couldn't finish it that day sooo here it is.  
> Thank you to all those who read "Fall with me, at both ends of this tunnel", loved your comments and a chapter 2 will be coming for that fic.
> 
> In the meantime enjoy this one shot of Raylla content, tried to fit as many info as I can here but also tried to not make it so long.  
> Hope you guys like it!!!

Scylla has always been a bright person in everything. She never made **any** mistakes. As in, **never** made **any** mistakes. Seriously. Neither in her studies, her art practices, and in her sorcery.

Especially in her spells.

So this semester is supposed to be like any other. She changes from a city to another with her parents because of their jobs, which means a different school. She had never formed any attachments to the people she had encountered previously since she always knew that she would have to leave soon. 

And… nobody seemed interested in _the new girl_. 

A person or two would stick around and maybe talk to her once or twice, maybe ask how she did an exam, or for some help to put a banner up for some of the holidays. But that was it, and she didn’t mind at all.

“Scylla time for your first day!!” her mother Annabeth’s voice brings her out of her thoughts and the drawing she was creating 

“I’ll be down in a minute!! Just gotta do my spell!!” she answers as she scrambles out of her bed and to her desk 

Every time they changed towns, Scylla would do a spell on herself that was supposed to put a mist around her and keep humans from figuring out she’s a witch. When you grow older it becomes less evident that you’re _one of a kind_ ; which is why her parents didn’t need the encantation. Why?.. Well.. no witch actually ever figured that out.

The last time she heard a human and a witch had crossed paths, it apparently hadn’t turned out so great.. for the both of them.

So a single hair of hers, rose pedals, moon water, some branches of lavender, a bit of chamomile, and a mushroom sprout are usually the ones that did the trick and she never messed up. She can’t reverse it and it’s only until she changes towns again that she can do the spell again.

In that case, how and why did Scylla forget **today** to add the chamomile? Apparently, the goddess Amalia has some other plans for our little siren and her … love life. Since.. if the chamomile wasn’t in the substance, the mist will work just fine but the first person she touches who’s human will be bonded to her. 

Possibly forever. Depending on if they have true love’s kiss. 

“Morning kiddo!” says Percy, her father, as soon as Scylla goes down the stairs. He gives her a side hug while handing her a bag “Lunch for today. Go get breakfast and lock the door behind you, your mom and I will be in the car”

“Okay”

She eats her breakfast; waffles with maple syrup, vanilla cream, and some berries. She drinks her orange juice and a few seconds later she’s in the car with her parents, driving her to Baxter High. 

“You did your spell right?” asks Annabeth, looking through the rear mirror to her daughter 

“As usual yes. No worries mom” answers Scylla with a reassuring tone 

They arrive at the entrance of the building, as Scylla darts out of the vehicle and wishes her parents a good day. The school looks like any other; the same kind of lockers, cafeteria, a field for the sports games, and of course the students who are excited about senior year and October’s upcoming events since the brunette had arrived in the middle of the fall semester.

Scylla makes her way to the locker she’s assigned to, not really giving a look at all the students roaming around the halls and not noticing the set of eyes of a trio of lacrosse players staring at her; the redhead and the brunette trying to keep the blonde’s attention on the conversation. 

The two tall girls give up and end up pushing the shorter one in Scylla’s direction who was still oblivious to the human, in a jersey a bit bigger for her frame, approaching her as she stacks some stuff in her locker.

“Hi” 

Scylla turns around and notes the two sky grey orbs with golden locks staring at her with a cute grin spreading across thin lips and she can’t help but smile back 

“Hi” she replies 

“You’re the new girl right?” 

From all the time Scylla ahs heard that question, this is the first time she hears a hint of interest in the lacrosse player’s tone

“Was it that obvious from the way I seemed so lost when I came in?” 

“Slightly” the blonde grins at her “But also I’m pretty damn sure I would have noticed you earlier on during the school years from how beautiful you are” her facial expression becomes soft 

Scylla bites her lower lip, trying to keep herself from blushing “That was smooth”

“That’s what I was hoping for” chuckles out the other girl. She extends **her hand** “I’m Raelle Collar”

Something at the back of the brunette’s mind tells her to instantly reach out, and **touch** her. So she does that “Scylla Ramshorn”

Their hands fit **perfectly** in each other and the witch can’t help but smile at that, seeing the same smile spread on the human’s features. What she doesn’t spot is the faint pink light that glowed for a fraction of a second in Raelle’s eyes when she turned to look behind her.

Raelle points at her two colleagues “The redhead yeeping with joy, Tally, and the brunette, Abigail, next to her, are my best friends” 

_*How the goddess am I surviving this long with this human_?

 _And vice versa!_ * “Well it’s nice to meet you Raelle” Scylla is being genuine.

This so far has really been the longest she’s talked to a human. Not that she’s complaining. Raelle seems like a sweet person; not to mention that she’s incredibly hot and cute. Yes... both.. hot and cute

“You too Scylla” the blonde realizes they’re still shaking hands so she lets go and rubs her neck nervously “So.. what’s your schedule for today?”

“Oh.. uhhh..” Scylla brings out a paper from her pocket with her courses written on it. 

She was going to hand it to Raelle but the lacrosse player stands closer to her, her warm breath grazing her ear, hands in her pockets, and her voice dropping a bit lower

“This is perfect actually, we have a few similar classes” she leans on the witch’s locker, a slow smile creeping up her face “even better the bio teacher of first period is absent today so you know what that means”

Many things run through Scylla’s mind and she can’t quite play along with Raelle’s game “That means….”

“You” the human points at her “are getting your own personal Baxter High tour from your one and only favorite lacrosse player” she adds with a wink

“Then it seems like I am **very** lucky” jokes Scylla 

Raelle offers her hand again and as soon as Scylla grabs it, she entwines their fingers and starts pulling her in a direction, making them run a bit while they both for goddess know what reason.

They visit the gym, the music room where Raelle ends up playing guitar and Scylla piano and they sing a song together. They make a bit more noise than you usually would at the library and surprise a friend of Raelle’s, Byron, who immediately likes Scylla and calls her a siren.

After that, the 2 girls have separate classes but agree to meet right after the bell for lunch. 

Scylla has never been so excited to be hanging out with a human and she doubts that any of the other she had met would have acted the same that Raelle is. There’s just something different about the blonde that makes her want to be around her, even though they’ve known each other for barely a few hours. 

As soon as Scylla gets out of class, where she got to meet the hyper joyful Tally, Raelle’s already waiting for her by the door. 

They make their way to the outside field, where a few players are training and some cheerleaders are practicing, and sit on the grass next to a tree.

“So, Collar” Scylla raises an eyebrow “what’s your backstory?”

“My backstory…” her sky eyes look around her while she collects her thoughts “Not much to tell ya really. Mom’s in the army and gets deployed a lot, and Dad’s an engineer fixing cars day and night. So they’re not around much”

“I’m sorry” Scylla has been with her parents her whole life so she couldn’t really imagine what that’s like

“It’s fine. I appreciate every moment I get to spend with them, especially with my mom since we never know when she’s coming back. Plus I’m never alone, I have my friends or.. sisters as we like to say since they’re like family.” she leans back on the grass, hand behind her head 

Scylla follows along and props herself up on her elbow, staring down at the blonde

“What about you beautiful?”

The witch sighs, trying to collect her memories and tell Raelle the part that doesn’t involve witchery, the compliment sent her way not going unnoticed however 

“My parents’ job requires them to travel a lot around the states, so my whole life I’ve been jumping around from a place to another. Never really forming any attachments since I don’t know when we’ll be traveling again”

“Must get lonely..”

Scylla fiddles with the grass beneath her hand, looking down “I guess so. I like the part of it though that gives me the opportunity to see different cities”

“So you’re telling me that at any moment, you might leave here, disappear..and what for your parents’ job?”

“Don’t have much of a choice do I?”

Raelle pushes herself into a sitting position, shifting closer “Scyl, you always have a choice.” The brunette looks at her at the nickname and decides she likes it “That’s not fair. You’re not getting to live your life and experience new things with new people if you’re always bouncing around”

“I mean I’m not really complaining” Scylla shrugs 

The lacrosse player seems to consider something before she stands up, pulling the brunette with her 

“ **I** " she takes Scylla’s hand and twirls her around “am going to make it my **top** priority” another twirl “to get you to experience as many things as possible” one last twirl before they come face to face “until my **last breath** ”

“Damn so much devotion just for me?” teases Scylla, wrapping her arms around the human’s neck 

Raelle’s hands on her waist, a soft expression on her face “Just for you”

They’re mere inches apart but the bell rings, announcing the end of their break so they go back to their class, hand in hand, none daring to let go until they arrive.

At the end of the day, Raelle proposes to give Scylla a ride home in her Jeep but her parents are already waiting for her. The witch takes the opportunity to introduce them to one another and on the way back home Percy and Annabeth definitely approve of the human.

However, at night before going to bed, Annabeth shares with Percy that she felt a different _vibe_ radiating from the spell Scylla would usually cast. It **did** seem surprising that a human approached their daughter. They never had a problem with humans but even they had never spent a lot of time with one.

During the next days, Raelle was making good on her promise to Scylla. She had asked her to make a list of things that she never got the chance to do; and oh how that list was long. Despite it, Raelle did her best to make the brunette happy.

Scylla got to meet the rest of the gang; Libba, Adil, Gerit, Glory, along of course with Tally, Abigail, and Byron. She appreciated their presence, even though she had to keep her sorcery life from them, she still shared parts of her life. 

Soon enough she found out that none of them hated witches, they had never met any so how can they hate someone they’ve never met. Nonetheless, she kept her identity for them just in case.

“Guys..” whispers one day Raelle in the cafeteria and their group’s table, a devilish smile on her face 

“Oh no, I know what that means” says Libba 

Scylla looks at them confused, it’s as if the group had a silent understanding of their own since two minutes later Byron and Tally already have an idea of what Raelle is thinking,

“Rae.. what -” she starts 

But is cut off by Glory standing up with Abigail and yelling “FOOD FIGHTTTTTTT!!!!”

As if on cue, **everyone** begins throwing anything they had in hand; sandwiches, drinks, ice cream, .. wait ice cream?? Who the hell had ice cream? Okay, that’s not the point.

Scylla might have dodged a few things from her path with one or two silent spells, that nobody noticed. But Raelle **did** remark at some point is that the brunette was a bit too clean, so … she had to guys… she took a smoothie, sneaked up behind her, and poured it on her head.

Oh, it was **on!!**

The witch ran and grabbed a cup of flour from the cook’s counter, throwing its containment at the blonde who turned like a snowman at the impact. They both take hold of a pie and start chasing each other around, ending up outside at _their_ tree when Raelle catches Scylla, both implanting their pies at the same time on their heads.

“Rae, oh you have something … here” she points at her face, trying to stifle a laugh

“Do I?” the human grabs at her waist and pulls her closer to her while Scylla cups her cheeks, wiping some food off 

They rest their foreheads against each other, appreciating the other’s presence for a minute before Scylla takes Raelle unfocused state to lick some pie from her cheek 

“GODDESS SCYL” Raelle laughs out and quickly returns the ‘favor’ by dash her tongue on Scylla’s chin, tasting the smoothie she had previously dripped on her.

“Wash it off!!!” screams Gerit at them from the side, hosing them with water.

Later on, the blonde is handing over to the brunette her lacrosse jacket to protect her from the cold and giving her a ride home. They park outside her house but wait a while in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, but they just were soaking in a bit of their day and everything that happened.

A food fight was on Scylla’s list so she found herself thanking the girl “Thank you for today..” she sits facing her “that was fun, especially the teachers’ reactions” she chuckles at that 

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m glad we made it happen and didn’t get detention”

“As much as I’d like to see them try, they can’t punish the whole school” Scylla takes Raelle’s hand and as if on instinct the blonde entwines their fingers “You’re coming after tomorrow right?”

“For cooking with the Ramshorn. Hell yeah!” she kisses the back of the brunette’s hand “Sorry Scyl, you can’t really get rid of me you know”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Collar” Scylla says with a smirk.

The witch is about to head out until she remembers something “You’re lacrosse jacket, I almost forgot it with me -”

“Keep it. It looks good on you” 

A blush creeps up on her cheeks and Scylla notices how much she enjoys feeling those kinds of emotions around Raelle, despite knowing that one day she could leave, she wants to appreciate those moments with her.

When she comes over during the weekend they bake Halloween cookies and treats since the event is just around the corner with the school’s organized costume party and Percy and Annabeth had volunteered to do a few things for the teenagers. 

After having fun around the kitchen, the girls hang in Scylla’s room watching ‘ _Chilling Adventures of Sabrina_ ’, falling asleep with Raelle’s arms wrapped around Scylla whose head was resting on her chest, the heartbeat of the blonde lulling her to slumber. 

“Are you watching me sleep?” mumbles Scylla when she wakes up, nuzzling her nose in the crook of Raelle’s neck 

“Can you blame me? You look cute” murmurs Raelle

They could have kissed, they could have done much more. But it’s as if there’s always something at the back of Scylla’s mind that tells her to pay attention to something, and she can’t quite place what it is. Raelle on her side is the sweetest. Scylla can see how badly the human wants more but stays patient and goes at her rhythm.

The witch is grateful for the other one’s understanding, however, she also wants more. Wants her. To touch her, feel her, _kiss_ her. 

**_~Be my date?_ **~ Is the poster that’s hanging on Scylla’s locker when she arrives at school a few days later with a flower crown with greek symbols formed on it. Handmade of course by yours truly Raelle Collar. 

Raelle is standing behind her on one knee, with a sword she had borrowed from drama class, waiting for her siren’s answer. Scylla had mentioned that she thought of going as a greek goddess so the blonde had an idea that she could be a greek warrior who worships her. Put aside the costumes and the occasion, she’d have no problem worshipping the brunette every day.

Scylla turns around with the most radiant smile, pulling Raelle up and into a hug whispering her answer “Yes” with the softest voice that made Raelle just want to stop time and hold her that way forever. 

Raelle rummages her hand through the brown locks and kisses the flushed cheeks, lingering her lips there for a while longer. Scylla doesn’t pull away, so she takes that as a good sign? 

The crowd around them had dissipated out, giving them some privacy while they stayed in each other’s arms until the bell rang.

"I don't want to let go" admits Scylla under her breath 

"Me neither" Raelle clings tighter around the girl beneath her hold breathing in her scent that somehow smelled like the ocean. 

Byron's father owned a farm, so by the night of the Halloween party, Raelle had managed to borrow a horse for her and Scylla since she had never been on one and it was on her list of things she wanted to try. It was a surprise however. As far as Scylla knew, Tally was going to drive them to school. 

"Wow" 

Raelle admires Scylla's beauty when she walks downs the stairs of her house; a white dress reaching her ankles and hanging off one shoulder, brown leather sandals, and the crown the blonde had made for her. 

"You look… I don't even have words Scyl" 

The witch reaches the bottom of the stairs, taking the human's hand in hers and placing a soft kiss on the knuckles, not letting go of her gaze 

"You're not so bad yourself Collar" she teases back 

"Picture time!!" says Percy appearing out of the kitchen 

"You girls look amazing" Annabeth follows behind him 

They take a few polaroids until Scylla is practically pulling Raelle outside the door with her so they can actually make it to the dance. 

She stops however when she sees what's waiting for them outside, Raelle bumping into her from behind but realizing what caught her attention. 

She beams towards the horses, well equipped, offering her hand to help Scylla ride it 

"Raelle you have really outdone yourself" she blushes while hopping on the front 

Raelle joins her, her front to Scylla's back, arms going around her waist to grab the horse's reins "Anything for the most beautiful girl in the world" her words grazing off Scylla's ear 

The brunette leans back into the other one's body, tilting her head back to rest it on the strong shoulder-mounted by leather and metal from the Greek warrior's costume. 

"You know how to ride a horse right?" Scylla makes sure 

"Yeah, Byron's father taught most of us when we were younger. The only who had… failed was Glory because the horse started running after her" shares Raelle while riding them to school "the next she was traumatized and decided to never try that again" 

"Can't imagine what that's like. I'm petty much enjoying myself over here" Scylla looks up from her point of view to her warrior who gives her glance with a wink before returning to the road 

"Enjoying the view from down there" she jokes

"Mhm, **very**."

Raelle's fingers, close to Scylla's lower abdomen, dance across her stomach in circular motions, making Scylla release a little moan that Raelle definitely hears. 

"You like that?" her breath is hot against Scylla and the brunette can't help but hum in approval 

"Don't stop" she moves her hips slightly to the fingers to the work

“I’d continue but we’ve reached our destination _my goddess_ ” 

The human chuckles at the way the witch groans then straightens up.

At their arrival, Raelle, being the gentlewoman she is, goes down the horse first to help Scylla land swiftly on the ground, and of course without glancing under the dress as any other teenager would. 

Raelle and Byron’s father had agreed that he’d be taking the horse back when they’d be at school, so she handed the animal back to him when the girls spotted him conversing with a few teachers. Then, hand in hand, the pair walked to the hall where everyone was, joining their group that was around a table. 

“I’ll get us drinks” Raelle tells Scylla who nods, squeezing her hand before letting go.

Scylla spends some time with Tally, Gerit and Adil at the table, noting after a while that Raelle still wasn’t back. She looks towards the table where the food and drinks are and spots her with two glasses and a few appetizers. The warrior is about to return but some blonde guy gets in her way.

Using a little spell for superhearing and being already irritated by the random dude, Scylla listens to what they’re saying 

“So Collar, did you hit that already” he points slightly at Scylla “Or do you want me to do it?” he adds with a nudge to her side.

Raelle halts in her position, clenches her jaw, then with a smile, she turns to the guy “Fuck off Porter. The only thing I’m hitting is you”

He was about to say something but her leg flies up and kicks him in the center. Whimpering in pain, he leaves Raelle with a satisfied look on her face. She returns to the brunette handing her a glass and some of the pastries she took. Without anyone seeing, Scylla might have whispered a spell that made Porter drop his drink on himself.

“For you M’lady” 

“Why thank you, my lovely warrior”

“Awwww you two are too cute I could cry now” squeals Tally shaking the drink in her hand 

“We’re cute too!!” retorts Gerit at his girlfriend 

“But not as much as them” the redhead kisses his offended expression then pulls him to the dance floor 

Soon after, Raelle and Scylla bring themselves to the area too, Byron Abigail and Libba challenging them to a little dance-off. Despite all of them being horrible dancers, they have fun, mocking each other’s moves until the Dj decides to play a slow song.

Raelle bows to Scylla, placing one hand on her waist and the other one holding her hand. The brunette brings them closer when she drapes her arm over her shoulder, foreheads meeting; ocean blue staring into sky blue. So many emotions swirled inside Scylla’s mind, and Raelle must have seen the conflicts she was having with herself. She tucks the witch’s face in the crook of her neck, the hand she was holding she hooks it on her other shoulder so she can massage the nape of Scylla’s neck.

Still swaying to the music, Scylla hears Raelle murmuring some of the lyrics, her heart swelling at the words the blonde chooses to repeat “ _My heart is yours, always, till the end of time_ ” burying herself deeper in the arms cradling her. 

At the end of the night, the group goes to **_Pop’s Diner_ ** which Scylla had learned earlier on is their favorite place to eat burgers, pizzas, **and** smoothies. Tally and Gerit give Raelle and Scylla a ride back after that, the 2 girls sitting in the back with Scylla’s resting on Raelle’s shoulder. She kisses Raelle on the cheek before going inside her house, lingering her lips on the scar there for a while longer than she thought she would, Raelle holding her while she did. 

“ ‘Night Scyl”

“ Good night Rae” she rubs her nose with her own

Scylla was thankful that even Raelle’s friends were so understanding of her ‘traveling’ situation; they didn’t judge the pair for not having kissed or having sex like that guy Porter did earlier during the party.

That night our little witch slept a little more peacefully. 

A few days pass by and Scylla gets the amazing opportunity to see Raelle training for lacrosse with the group, Byron accompanying her to watch the other cute guys because 

“Honeyyy, does it look like I play lacrosse?” he says with a dramatic expression 

“Well that’s good ‘cause that means you get to tell me some embarrassing stories about Raelle” 

“Oh in that case we’re gonna be here a while” an evil grin playing on his face. 

After practice, Raelle, glistening with sweat but still managing to look hot, approaches them and pecks Scylla on her temple who’s biting her lower lip at the sight. When she pulls back she sees both brunettes with smiles that look anything but innocent.

“Nooooo Byron !!! Please tell me you didn’t !!” She knew exactly what her friend’s look meant. He had shared some of the most humiliating stories about her.

She facepalms herself and only looks back at them when she feels Scylla’s hands pulling her towards a hug “It’s okay Rae we all have those kinds of moments” the phrase coming out in the sassiest tone.

“That definitely makes me feel better” she gestures to her clothes “For your information, I’m full of sweat so you’re getting a sweaty hug now”

“I’m okay with that” 

Scylla giggles when Raelle starts peppering her cheek with kisses and shakes her hair that looks like french fries with her braids tightly made. 

The next morning, Scylla feels Raelle sneaking up behind her, hugging her, chin resting on her shoulder and front pressed to her back while she puts a few things in her locker. She leans into the touch and feels Raelle's smile beside her.

“Someone’s in a good mood today”

“How could I not be when I have the most beautiful girl by my side” 

The blonde places light kisses on her neck, hands roaming on the brunette’s stomach. Heat builds up between Scylla’s thighs and she can’t help letting out a quiet moan, eyes shutting closed.

“Then I am **so** lucky”

“I **do** have to show you somehow how much I **love y** -” she stops her movements, Scylla’s eyes opening again at the revelation. Raelle’s hold on her gets loose as she retreats her hands to herself, Scylla slowly turns around closing her locker.

“Why did you use that word?” her expression is a mix of shock and fear, her chin quivering 

“I...” Raelle can’t say she’s sorry and that she didn’t mean it because… she does mean it. With her whole heart, and Scylla does too but she can’t repeat the words and not be scared “Scyl ..”

The witch runs off. They have class, but Raelle doesn’t care. She goes after her. The human yanks a few doors open and comes to a halt when she finds Scylla on the floor of the unoccupied music room.

“Rae go to class. Please leave me -”

“No.”

Sliding on the ground next to her, Raelle hugs Scylla tighter than she ever had before, pressing her lips to her temple while the brunette sobs and buries her head in her chest. Later when she calms down, Abigail and Tally find them; the tall one stepping aside with Raelle telling her to give her some space for the rest of the day and the redhead accompanying Scylla to the cafeteria. 

First of all; if Scylla hears the words _I love you_ and says them back, then that just makes her feelings for Raelle more realistic and vice versa. And honestly, she’s never been in a relationship so she doesn’t know what to do. Can you blame her?

Second of all; she’s a witch who keeps on changing towns because of her parents’ job. And that can happen at any moment by the way. So **excuse** her if she doesn’t want to wake up one day, have to move again, but something or… _**someone**_ is holding her back. She doesn’t want to hurt their feelings or her own, which is why she never got close to anyone. 

In the upcoming days, Scylla sees less of Raelle; she tries to avoid the group to collect herself. But something burns inside of her. She misses Raelle’s touch. The warmth she’d feel every time the blonde would circle her with her arms. And that warmth and feeling of safety had nothing to do with the cold weather. 

Scylla had heard from Byron that Raelle would keep on searching for her in every spot of school she could think of and that she had even gone to her house one night but was too scared to knock on the door. 

Once when the witch was returning a book at the library, she spotted Raelle with another girl; Hope Mikaelson. Hope was definitely flirting with her and Raelle was so oblivious about it. Nonetheless, Scylla got jealous. She whispered a spell and made the redhead drop her books.

_Oops. Wrong move Scyl._

Raelle, having such a kind heart, kneeled down and helped the girl pick up her stuff their fingers brushing. 

Instantly Scylla sped away, her cheeks flushed red. Raelle noticed her though and ran after her. 

“Scyl!” Scylla stops in an empty hallway, not aware that she had been followed 

“Raelle.. hi” 

“Hey” she fiddles with her hands, taking in a breath “I miss you” Hope comes out of the library and Scylla’s eyes go to her. Raelle immediately understands why the brunette was in such a rush to get out “I was just helping with books for History class, nothing more.”

“Raelle you’re not **mine** , you can talk to any girl you want” mumbles Scylla 

The blonde takes a tentative step forward “But I want to be… **yours** ” Scylla silently gasps from surprise “You’re the only girl I want to talk to. If you’d let me of course”

“I..”

“I know you might leave at any moment.. but until then I’d like to spend most of my time with you” she’s closer to Scylla now and the witch can feel already the sense of warmth radiating from her body

“I don’t want to hurt you” Scylla admits calmly 

“You won’t. I promise” Raelle takes her hands and rests her forehead on hers, looking into her eyes

Scylla chuckles out a little sob “I’m the one who’s supposed to promise you that”

“Well too late I already did it” 

The next weeks the pair tries to enjoy their time together to the maximum along with their group; going to the theater, pranking their teachers, having a picnic next to a lake, running around a supermarket and then sleeping over at Abigail’s mansion of a house and so on… 

And Scylla has never felt happier or more alive.

Any moment she spends without Raelle she misses her. Her parents have noticed. They decide to have dinner with Raelle and her father Edwin one night; Raelle ends up inviting them all to the lacrosse game she has the upcoming weekend. 

A few days prior to the event, the human confesses her feeling to the witch. They’re sitting next to their tree during lunch, away from prying eyes, Scylla laying on Raelle’s lap. She straightens up when the blonde tells her she needs to say something.

“I don’t want to hide my feelings from you anymore. I love you Scylla. I didn’t regret it when I said it last time and even right now I don’t ‘cause it’s true. And those are the truest words I’ll ever speak. _I love you_. You don’t have to say it back but when you feel comfortable enough I’d like to know if you feel the same way.”

“I think I’m going to need more time”

“Take as much time as you need”

And at that Scylla sits on her lap and hugs her, threading her fingers through blonde locks while Raelle rocks them slightly.

Here’s the thing; Scylla **does** love her. But she can’t confess it just yet. Even though her time is limited. As crazy as it sounds.. yeah… A witch loves a human. A _witch_. 

Fuck. Raelle still doesn’t know she’s a witch. That’s another problem. 

“ _Time for Baxter High and Beacon Hills to face and see which school is the ultimate winner, I’m your host Anacostia Quartermain, Coach of Baxter High, accompanied by Sarah Alder, Coach of Beacon Hills”_

The speakers resonated at the back of Scylla’s ear as she settled down with her parents, Edwin, and Byron on the stands waving to Raelle who was forming a heart with her hands to her down on the field. 

Abigail and Libba, being co-captains, huddled up the team to map out their plan of how to defeat their opponents. The first round was okay. Neither teams got any points and Beacon Hills was closer to scoring than Baxter High because of their star player Scott McCall. Scylla could tell Raelle was getting pissed but she didn’t do any spells to help out. If Raelle was going to score, she knew it’d be because she’s already a great player.

Instead of doing nothing, at half-time, she went down to the team’s bench to try and cheer Raelle up a bit. 

“Hey” she pulls her to the side, taking Raelle’s towel with her to dry some of the sweat glistening from… everywhere “You’re doing great”

Raelle’s breath is heavy from all the running “I didn’t get a single shot ‘cause of Scott McCall” she says the name with such a mocking tone 

“Doesn’t matter if you get a score or not, I’m proud of you” she cups Raelle’s face, making her face her “I am proud of you. And I believe in you Rae. Important thing is that you have fun okay?”

“Yes ma’am” replies Raelle with a grin 

Scylla kisses her on the cheek before the blonde darts back to her team and gets in position. She runs back to her seat beside Byron and starts cheering as loud as she can so Raelle can hear her and feel motivated. 

There’s 1 minute left and both teams are tied down to 1-1. 

“Go Raelle!!!!” shouts Scylla 

The ref blows the whistle and in an instant, Abigail has the ball. She passes it to Libba through some large guy, who throws it to Tally. The redhead is blocked by Scott so she sends the ball to Raelle who’s the closest to the goal. And just like that, Raelle swiftly makes a goal a the last second earning a loud cheer from the crowd. 

Scylla’s heart might have been exploding with joy at the moment from the smile she sees spread on Raelle’s face. And right there, at that moment, her decision is made.

Raelle tells her dad she’ll come back home late, waves off a few people before racing to Scylla who just burst down on the field, and speeds into her arms. The blonde lifts her up in the air and twirls her around. When she’s put back down, Scylla holds her hands, takes a deep breath and 

“I love you Raelle”

The smile Raelle has splayed on her features is glowing. Scylla pulls them to a less crowded area, behind the bleachers, grabs Raelle by the collar of her jersey, and slams their lips together. 

Their kiss is like a storm and it’s completely messy but neither cares after having waited for so long. Their lips fit perfectly together, and each pours as many emotions in it as they can. Raelle presses them closer to each other by circling her arms around Scylla’s waist, giving entrance to a hungry tongue and hands digging into her hair. The brunette releases a moan that the blonde quickly swallows when she bits down on her lower lip. 

They only stop the kiss when they need to breathe, but they keep their lips mere inches apart, their breaths becoming in sync as they’re both panting. 

“I love you” they say in unison and chuckle after realizing it. 

They finally open their eyes but then Scylla stiffens at the sight she sees and steps back 

Raelle immediately has a concerned expression “Scyl, what.. Did I do something wrong?”

Her eyes are glowing pink, and Scylla instantly understands why her mother felt weird when she had cast her protection spell. For once she did something wrong and it had led to the bonding spell, the _love_ spell.

“I forgot the chamomile” she realizes 

“You.. forgot the chamomile? Scylla I don’t understand what’s wrong?” Raelle reaches over to calm down her hands that are trembling

“Your eyes..” she starts slowly crying “Raelle please don’t hate me.. I..”

“Woah Woah Woah, I could never hate you” Raelle tries hugging but Scylla refuses it and searches her face as if it’s going to give her answers “Scyl, tell me -”

“I’m a witch.”

Raelle’s face freezes “What.. what do you mean.. how”

“I’m.. I’m a witch and your eyes are glowing pink because of me I ..” she starts breaking down again

The blonde brings out her phone and almost drops it at her reflection “Scyl what - … What the hell is this I..”

“I can explain..”

“Then explain please!!” whisper-yells Raelle as she starts pacing “I don’t want to yell but what the **fuck** is going on?! Why didn’t you tell me?? And what do you mean you forgot..”

“Every time my family and I change towns I have to put a protection spell on me to keep .. humans from figuring out I’m a witch..” she hesitates in grabbing Raelle’s hands “I.. had forgotten to add chamomile to my spell and that changed my spell not only to a protection one but also to a bonding potion”

“Bonding spell .. what is that .. is ..” Raelle’s voice quivers

“The first human I touch will be bonded to me forever only if we kiss” Scylla pauses for a brief moment “Raelle you’re the first human I touched and we just kissed”

The lacrosse player finally comprehends the situation but now her eyes a filler with a bit of rage “Why didn’t you tell me you’re a witch!!! Scylla I told you I didn’t have a problem with witches”

“I was scared!! Okay!! How am I supposed to know for sure that you’d be okay with it? For ages, our kinds have fought and would hate each other, how am I supposed to think otherwise when I change cities?!”

“I don’t know Scyl but maybe try not to put a spell on the people to make them fall in love with you!!”

“I did **not** make you fall for me” she points to her chest “ **You** came to me first and shook my hand!”

“Oh so now it’s my fault for being nice to the new witchy girl? Sorry for not seeing your flying broom back there, must have been blocked by all the lies you told me about feeling anything for me”

“I **do** love you Raelle. And I didn’t tell you also because I was scared of hurting you if I ever had to leave out of the blue!!”

“ **Well, too late Scylla I’m hurt.** ” Raelle bites back with a tone that pierces through the witch’s heart. 

“You promised…” whispers Scylla holding in a sob 

“Too bad this promise got broken” Raelle clenches her jaw, eyes also filled with a river. “You can go ahead and make your Abracadabra it doesn’t matter anymore”

“ **Fuck off** ” she pushes at her chest “It’s one thing being mad at me for this but don’t you fucking make fun of me” her eyes glow red, fist almost lighting on fire. “ **This** is why I didn’t tell you”

“What are you scared that someone compares you to the wicked witch of the west”

“ **Shut up Raelle.** You have **no c** lue what it’s like to be me”

Scylla snaps her fingers and appears in her room before seeing Raelle break down and yell at no one. Her parents must have heard her land on her bed since they sped up the stairs into her room. Annabeth envelops her in a hug while Percy looks at the potion she had done when they had arrived, nodding to his wife that she was right about her doubts.

The parents came to the conclusion that Raelle found out about their daughter’s nature and so they gave her company while she cried on her pillow.

The next days the 2 girls avoid each other. The group is only aware that they had a fight but none other than that. Scylla appreciates Byron, Tally and Glory’s presence sometimes while they divert conversations that might involve Raelle. The redhead might have mentioned somewhere along the way that 

“I know things are pretty bad between you two. Rae didn’t tell me really what happened but Scylla.. no matter what she might have said, she still loves you. Sometimes she acts out when she gets mad, but I know whatever bad thing she said, she didn’t mean it”

“Did she ask you to tell me that?” Scylla looks down on the library book she’s reading 

“Nope. I just know her that well. She’s like a sister to me after all.”

Later that afternoon, Scylla is making her way to a tree *definitely not a specific one at all* when she comes face to face with the human she loves.

Raelle takes a sharp breath in and before any of them could pronounce a word the bell announcing the end of the day rings. They both trudge off in a different direction. The blonde gets the same love speech about forgiving Scylla and what not but from Abigail.

So you guessed it! There was a lot of “SHITBIRD!!” in Abigail’s phrases but we all love it so we don’t complain. Bellweather might have infiltrated Libba in the discussion along the way and Raelle really was shocked when she saw Swythe’s head pop out of nowhere telling her 

“SCYLLA LOVES YOU, YOU IDIOT!!” and then just leave, with Abigail yelling “PERIOD.” and shaking Raelle to the point that her head could have bounced off. 

Even Edwin Collar gave some advice to his daughter about her relationship but knocking some sense into her in a gentler way than her friends. And Raelle was already starting to miss Scylla again even though it had only been 3 days since they hadn’t talked. 

One night, she drives by her house and parks. Scylla was in her room drawing when she heard pebbles hitting her window. She lights a fireball between her fingertips, sneaks a glance outside and turns off the fire when she notices it’s Raelle.

“Can we talk?” asks her Raelle when she opens her window “Please?”

Scylla sighs and maybe it was just to scare Raelle a bit but she chants a spell that gets her to fly off the ground and land through her window. The human holds onto a chair when she sets her feet down, eyes widened and confused at the fact that she just _flew_. 

Waiting for her to calm down, Scylla lays back onto her bed, staring at Raelle and waiting for her to say... something. The blonde clears her throat, looking down, her foot tracing patterns on the floor.

“Uh.. I’m sorry for the way I reacted.. and about the things I said. I was mad and didn’t mean to make fun of you. And you’re right. I don’t know what it’s like let alone always be on the move but especially to be a witch. I hope you can forgive me.”

Scylla’s heart swells at the apology but she also needs to earn her pardon 

“ I do but I’m sorry too” Raelle looks at her with a surprised look as she continues “I should have told you earlier about me. For the spell, though I should have been more careful with my ingredients..”

“Scylla I’m pretty sure I hadn’t approached you or stuck around because of the spell. I genuinely wanted to get to know you when we first met, and I was already flirting with you even before we had touched”

“That **is** true” agrees the brunette with a little chuckle that makes the blonde smile 

Raelle remembers something “You made Hope drop her books that day didn’t you?” Scylla nods shyly “And that drink on Porter at the dance?” 

The witch’s cheeks turn red and she buries her face in her hands but they’re moved away when Raelles gets on her knees in front of her and runs a thumb on her jaw 

“Jealous Scylla is cute” the person in question raises an eyebrow at her “and hot”

“I can warm you up if you’re cold” 

Raelle looks down at her lips then back at her ocean eyes that are dark with desire. And oh how turned on Raelle is at the sight amazes her. 

They don’t waste a single second as soft lips meet, moving with a mind of their own. Scylla cups Raelle’s cheeks and drags her deeper into the bed. A knee is pressed to her center and so her thrusts against it begin. She urges their shirts off, dangling her hands in blonde braids and one on a strong shoulder. 

Raelle traces her way down her neck to her collarbone, her chest and at the bra Scylla is getting rid of. The blonde captures a nipple and nibbles on it then moves to the other one while squeezing the unattended one. The moans Scylla releases are sinful and she can’t help but smirk at how well she’s doing her work.

The human goes lower on her body, sending her a look when she arrives at her pants. Scylla eagerly nods 

“You too”

All too satisfied, Raelle strips both of their pants off then returns to the wetness waiting for her. It doesn’t take long for Scylla to come undone, with each thrust Raelle’s long fingers made inside of her or with the way her clit was being sucked at and had just the right amount of pressure for her to come tumbling over the edge with a cry when her orgasm hit. Her walls clenching around Raelle who slowly brought her back down, her hips kept on moving in sync with the blonde's body until their breath came back to normal. 

Raelle nuzzled next to her but Scylla had other plans. 

She flipped them so she could be on top, splayed open the human legs, straddled her hips, and started marking her throat and soothing her bites with her tongue. 

"My turn.."

Thankfully that night, Percy and Annabeth weren’t home so any ‘noises’ the girls had made, well… they didn’t have to worry about anyone hearing them.

Despite having had sex, Raelle and Scylla still gave each other a bit more time to figure things out between them. They didn't spend every single passing minute with one another but it's when Raelle hadn't seen or heard from the witch in 3 days that she started getting worried. 

"Have any of you seen or heard from Scylla?" she questions on the 4rth day of her disappearance when sitting in the cafeteria

"Not since we had our Math test 3 days ago" answers Byron 

"I haven't heard from her even since before that" adds Tally munching on a cupcake 

"Did you get into a fight again Shitbird or…?" 

"No no, we didn't get into a fight it's just we're still giving each other time. Though the only reason why she'd be gone for so long without a word would be if -" 

The human drops her food, realization dawning on her, the others' expressions becoming the same as hers. Raelle doesn't give it a second thought. 

She jumps out of her seat and sprints to her car, not caring that she still had 2 classes. This was way more important to her than the history of Charles-Le-Boix the first. 

She doesn't remove her feet from the gas until she arrives at Scylla's house. Their car is still here so that must be a good sign. The blonde knocks on the door incessantly and only stops when she hears someone opening it. Annabeth appears, smiles and motions with her head to Scylla's room. 

The mother gives a nod to Percy who makes a phone call. 

A soft knock on her door brings Scylla out of her train of thought, while she's packing her clothes. She looks up at the wooden object like it had offended her

"Yes?" 

Her heart **melts** when on the other side a short blonde human with eyes as blue as the sky hesitantly steps into her room. 

"Rae you're supposed to be at school" 

"And miss getting a chance to see you one more time apparently" she gestures to the suitcase "Not a chance" she flops down next to her, lacing their fingers on one hand while the tucked a brown lock behind an ear "Why didn't you tell me?" her voice barely above a whisper

"I figured it would be the only way for me to be able to leave without hurting you and suddenly saying I'm going away" 

Scylla is trembling, her eyes turning glossy from tears threatening to fall, her hands twitching reaching out to touch more or Raelle 

Raelle tugs her into a hug "Scyl we would have figured a way together, we could have spent more time or.." 

"If we spent time more together I wouldn't have been able to even bring my suitcase out. It would be doing this way harder" she explains holding onto Raelle's shoulders

The blonde takes a look at the luggage with only 2 shirts inside "Do you want to leave?" 

"Of course not Rae but.." she lifts her head up from its spot, looking at the human with the expression of _how could she think that I would._

"Then tell your parents" she trails her thumb across the expense of her jaw, cupping her cheeks 

"Rae, their work… I -" 

"Maybe they can figure something out. And you'd be able to stay. I want you to stay with me Scylla. I love you."

"And _I love you_. I don’t want to let you go" 

"Then you kids don't have to worry about a thing" 

The pair looks at the entrance of the room and Percy and Annabeth are standing there with the purest smiles from getting to see someone care for their daughter as much as they do; Raelle was a good human. A great one for that matter 

"We called our firm and spoke to our boss" continues Percy "We don't have to leave anymore if we don't want to" 

"Also turns out the company here likes our work so much that they offered us to stay for as long we’d like" shares Annabeth 

Scylla surges into her parents’ arms, who make a sign to Raelle to join them in the hug. She doesn’t have to be told twice and soon enough they’re all hugging in the siren’s room. After that, Scylla decides to inform Raelle’s friends and father about her nature; no surprise that they were all okay with it. Abigail jokes that she’s still the special one in the group 

“Yes, of course, High Atlantic you are our queen. Bow down to her guys” Libba makes a show of getting on her knees but is somehow quickly pulled into an argument with Abigail like they always do.

Winter arrives and they all spend Christmas and New Year together. Then comes Spring and finally the end of the year with prom and graduation. Raelle and Scylla applied and got accepted to the universities of their choice and chose to go to the same one; Raelle aiming to be a cop with Abigail and Tally, as a unit, and Scylla wanting to be a defense attorney.

And surprisingly, when more people heard about a human and a witch being in a relationship and getting married, they all got inspired and became nicer to their neighbors of different nature.

Life was good.

Especially for Raelle and Scylla Ramshorn-Collar and their daughter Hanna who came into the world and turned out to also be a witch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !!! This took me forever to write but I enjoyed doing it  
> Leave your thoughts about it if you want, I always enjoy reading your comments 💙✨
> 
> Check out the Motherland merch I made also if you want 😊 https://viralstyle.com/store/saturn01/fort-salem


End file.
